Glass Walls and Containers
by x. the-sweet-simplicity
Summary: Maybe this time, he would let it stay this way. Maybe this time, he wouldn't say anything.. But sometimes, hopes are the farthest you can go without expecting anymore. [Onesided Lunamaria x Shinn]


Glass Walls and Containers

I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Maybe this time, he would let it stay this way. Maybe this time, he wouldn't say anything.. But sometimes, hopes – _and maybes_ - are the farthest you can go without expecting anymore.

* * *

The cool air stung his chest as Shinn awoke to the blaring alarm. Beside him, Lunamaria stayed immobile. He gently swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed that the two shared that night. For a moment, he silently thought, holding his head in his hands. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he slowly got up to get ready for the upcoming battle.

After pulling his pants on over his boxer shorts, he gripped a small cylinder case in his hands. Through the glass exterior, he could see the small pebble, the single item inhabiting the small space.

Lunamaria stirred in her sleep once the shuffling sounds in the room interrupted her dreams. She awoke to find Shinn standing in the center of the room, doing nothing except occupying himself with an object held in his hand that seemed to be kept in his heart. She held the blankets close to her naked body.

"Shinn, what are you...?"

Her words turned into a whisper, and eventually faded. She turned her gaze toward his hand. Oh. It was _that _again. Of course. Wasn't it always? The first time, she was stunned, the second, surprised, but by the third, she was already used to it. Even after, she thought the same thing over and over again.

_Maybe, maybe.._

Shinn turned to reach for his shirt. Her eyes went slightly wide, as he did so. Sliding his shirt on, he turned back to the small container. His face was hard, but his eyes were soft. Studying the pebble for only a second, he gripped the fragile case gently and buried it deep into his pockets. Lunamaria, still watching his actions, sat patiently, waiting for something – _or waiting for nothing._

_Maybe, maybe he won't.._

He stood as silent as he was before. Not moving, not speaking.

_Maybe, maybe he won't say anything.. this time._

But is was Shinn. Even after the first dozen times, even after all the thoughts of _maybe_, he still shattered her heart. After all, she couldn't stop him from what he felt, said, or needed, she could only hope with the same thoughts circling around and back again in her head. Maybe this time, he would let it stay this way. Maybe this time, he wouldn't say anything.. But sometimes, hopes – _and maybes - _are the farthest you can go without expecting anymore.

_Just maybe.._

His heart seemed trap – _or still with _her. He was out of her reach, and he was the only who could close the distance and take her hand. She was reaching as far as she could, but there was something in the middle of them that was blocking her from what she wanted, needed, and loved. Like glass. A glass wall. It was invisible, and hard. And it was the only thing in the way.

_No.. It's not like that. _

It was more like a container. One made of _glass_. His heart would remain in that container with that pebble forever.

_Why can't you just take my hand and come with me?_

Shinn turned toward her. Studying her form, her eyes, and her expression. He kept his gaze on her, his face still hard, eyes still soft. He opened his mouth to say a few words, but not just yet.

_Nope. Here it comes.._

"I don't really love you." His words were emotionless, and unfeeling. "I know," she would say.

_Just like every night..._

He turned and exited the room, leaving Luna alone, and isolated from everything else – _and your heart._

"I don't really love you."

_I already know that.._

"I love _her._"

_Of course you do._

Words would flood her mind washing away all happiness that ever took its place there. Shinn's heart was far from hers.

_You're this close, but I still can't reach you. _

_

* * *

_

Another fic done. I feel like I accomplished something. Lol, Constructive criticism and flames are allowed.

Review, please!


End file.
